


We Should Make Out

by badgerterritory



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a persistent request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Make Out

It comes out of the blue one day, when Chloe is completely wasted. Chloe was flirting with Beca pretty heavily at the beginning of the party, but she eventually went off to bother someone else. So Beca was relaxing away from everyone else, pacing herself with her drinks, when there was suddenly a pair of arms around her neck and a drunk redhead nuzzling her neck. “We should make out,” Chloe said, smiling up at Beca.

Beca slowly pulled away from Chloe, careful of the half-empty cup in her hand. “Uh,” she said, rather intelligently. Chloe pouted as soon as Beca got away and latched on again. “You’re drunk,” she said to Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "and we should make out."

Beca cleared her throat. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

"Not anymore." Chloe hummed. "I broke up with him last week. He was being a jerk."

Beca said, “I think you’ve had enough to drink, so…” Beca took Chloe’s cup and set it aside. “Maybe you should think about calling it a night.”

Chloe just pouted at Beca.

* * *

When Beca woke up she found Chloe staring at her, grinning. “You took me to bed,” she whispered. “Beca, you naughty girl.”

"No," Beca said, "see, you were really drunk and I didn’t know what to do with you, so I let you crash here. And you were really clingy so I had to stay with you. And you’re, uh, still clingy," she added as she realized that Chloe was wrapped around her and keeping Beca close with her arms and legs.

Chloe nodded and said, “We really should make out, Beca.”

Beca cleared her throat. “Chloe…”

Chloe shuffled closer and placed a gentle kiss on Beca’s lips that made her heat up quickly. “We should make out,” Chloe repeated. “Don’t you agree?”

Beca had a ton of protests in mind, most of them beginning with the fact that she was straight. But then Chloe kissed her again and she realized that no, she definitely was not straight. She said, “Um, maybe we shouldn’t do this here.”

"Maybe we should," Chloe murmured. "Your roommate’s gone."  And then Chloe was on top of her, kissing her, and Beca was kissing back with almost as much enthusiasm, and Beca moaned when one of Chloe’s legs slipped between hers. "You’re so gorgeous," Chloe murmured, pressing her leg into Beca’s groin. "And I was nowhere near as drunk as you thought I was last night."

"You ah-are so devious," Beca groaned, grinding on Chloe’s leg. "Maybe we should, ah, stop," she added, even though she couldn’t stop herself. "This is," Beca paused to moan as Chloe began kissing her neck. "We haven’t even gone on a date," she said hurriedly.

"We can go on a date this weekend," Chloe said decisively. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

She pulled back, and Beca’s thighs clenched as she was suddenly deprived of stimulation. She thought the whole thing over very carefully, and decided she liked Chloe enough in the right way to date her. Then she decided that she was goddamn horny and it was all Chloe’s fault, so Chloe would have to be the one to fix it.

She pulled Chloe back down on top of her and kissed her, and kept grinding on her leg until Chloe reached down and  _stroked_  and Beca came, the noises she was making stopped by Chloe’s mouth.

Chloe smiled and nuzzled Beca’s cheek. “Aren’t you glad we made out, Beca?”

"Yeah," she muttered, relaxing as they cuddled.


End file.
